torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Elaysm
Elaysm is one of the four major continents on Torar, along with Ashenthorn, Amuan, and Lados. Elaysm has ever been a land of rich and unspoiled wilderness. The land is largely unarable and tends toward crags, cliffs, and crevasses. Thus, it has resisted nearly every attempt to settle en mass. It can typically be found north of Ashenthorn, northwest of Amuan, and west of Lados in most maps. Elaysm ranges from thick coniferous and deciduous forests in the south to more lightly forested tundras, taigas, and mountains in the center to permafrost and plains of snow in the north. It is also home to Koraith, one of the Shards of Creation, in its north-central region. Despite its lack of farmable land, Elaysm has always been prized because of its vast wealth in timber and minerals. Until the rise of Amuan, Elaysm was the last great frontier to explore, and while many have flocked to the new land, much of Elaysm's dense forests and extensive mountain ranges remain untouched. Elaysm has several notable locales. As mentioned, Koraith, the home of the elven capital and war-school Kazuyuki, exists in its northern reaches. Directly south of Koraith, near the southern coastline, is the Wyld Thicket, home to the wyldlings. Along the southeastern coast is the city Endhome, the largest human settlement outside of Lados, and a free city-state. North of Endhome somewhere along the coast is the Silent Citadel, and inland in northeast Elaysm is the necropolis of an ancient dead ruler from the War of Darkness named Lord Ning. In western Elaysm are the rumored Statues of Diaspora, a forest of ancient monolithic statues of unknown origin, and the tomb of the first high priestess of Saphoy from the Era of Enlightenment, Lady Sarr. None living have ever discovered most of these places, and thus some attribute them to wild bard tales. Elaysm has always been a hotspot of activity, thanks to Koraith. It was often the scene of battles against the veldritch while Zardesh yet lived. It served as a sanctuary and new home for the meiva, jendau, and other elvish peoples during the Culling after the Enemy destroyed Pla'thos. Now it serves as home to the elves and the wyldlings, along with a few hardy hunting camps and wilderness fortresses. Elaysm is a land of opportunity, rife with ruins and ancient battlesites, for those with the bravery to confront... if not tame... her. Elaysian Path.jpg|A path through a southern Elaysian forest, the mark of unbelievably ancient civilizations still evident in the stone gateway. Elaysm - The Iron Palace.jpg|The Iron Palace, seat of the elvish emperor, atop the mountain Koraith. Elaysm - Valley.jpg|Many travlers in Elaysm see sights like this as they travel northward into the mountainous, rugged terrain. Elaysm - Wyldling Building.jpg|An example of a wyldling knot's central tree during the many months of harsh winter along the Elaysian coast. Elvish Scene.jpg|An elvish woman traveling to visit her husband in the pagoda temple he belongs to. Elvish Monastery.jpg|One of the elvish monasteries throughout Elaysm that train young elves in the arts of war... and peace. Elvish Shrine.jpg|A small elvish shrine, as is typically seen in or near many elvish settlements. the_lost_tower_by_greenviggen-d5g9j4c.jpg|An Elaysm ruin. dragon_spring_temple_by_c_h_e_n_k_a_i-d6qkilj.jpg|An example of an elvish town in Elaysm. dragon_city_by_c_h_e_n_k_a_i-d6qrjx0.jpg|An example of an elvish city in Elaysm. Category:Locations